Elena Flor Alabaster
Introduction Born to and raised by a cheerful family that ran an inn, Elena left to join the Marines. She eventually earned the title Vice Admiral. Appearance She often wears an open, white yukata with a black undershirt and a red skirt. Unless she's in what she considers a major battle, she rarely wears her Marine coat. She's also notably beautiful, with white hair that seems to clump together at two points to form 'ears.' (She's also been said to have looked a little like Argon.) Personality Since her childhood, she was playful, joyful, and generally pleasant to be around. After joining the Marines, she carried these traits with her, being notably charming and charismatic. She's also been noted to being a drunkard, often drinking excessively in celebrations. Abilities and Powers ? Swordsmanship Though she wields throwing knives, she's extremely skilled with them, to the point of even being able to use them as other weapons. Physical Strength Relative to many who are renowned for their physical strength, Elena would be considered weak. She does however have more strength than the average person, being capable of lifting heavier weights without much effort. Agility Though she doesn't stray too far from an ordinary human,she's rather fast and impossibly nimble, both mentally and reflexively. Marksmanship Due to her choice of weapons, Elena has incredible marksmanship, rarely missing unless her opponent is unexpectedly quick. Weapons At the lowest rank of the Marines, she had only used a simple rifle and blade. After rising through the ranks, Elena uses an assortment of knives. She mainly uses three kinds, normal kunai, blunt weights, and kunai with seastone edges. Each of her knives also have a string attached that she can use to pull them back. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busōshoku Haki Relationships Argon Van Rayner "Why help you out? Pffft, that's simple. You look a lot like me." ''- Elena to Argon'' Being the first person he became friends with in the Marines, she is close friends with Argon Van Rayner. She doesn't leave for a celebration without inviting Argon, who obliges her so that he can bring her back home after she finishes drinking. History Childhood A New Light Weeks after Argon joined the Marines, Elena's friends noted that there was a recruit that looked like her. Hearing this, she waited at mealtime to look for him and see for herself. Upon meeting him, she silently agreed with them. Then, believing his origins were similar to hers, she offered him a place to stay when he wasn't on duty. The Jailbird's Night Though she did not take part due to being too far away from Locations A, B, or C, she heard of what Argon did and went to visit him. Character Design & Small Notes Hey look! That generic, nice, cheerful girl that's friends with the MC! In all seriousness, while I might add a few more details and complexities, it felt nice to make a character that didn't require me to also make 5 more pages. Quotes "Why'd someone like me join the Marines? Hm... It's because... I can live life to the fullest here, while someone back home can have the chance to live life there." "Why help you out? Pffft, that's simple. You look a lot like me."